1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated tire devices and more particularly pertains to a new illuminated tire device for providing an illuminated rim having a plurality of translucent spokes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illuminated tire devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,302 describes a hubcap device that is attachable to a rim and which is selectively illuminated. Another type of illuminated tire device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,707 having a structure adapted for being attached to a wheel and which can be selectively turned on for illuminating the wheel. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,164 which again includes an assembly adapted for being attached to and illuminating a wheel.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device which includes integral components of a rim which are selectively illuminated. This can be accomplished with spokes of a rim that are translucent or transparent. This will also give the affect of having no spokes when the spoke are not illuminated and the rim is being rotated.